


Change of Heart

by ElizabethWilde



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Caroline in the City
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Caroline in the City/Buffy crossover. Gotta read it to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge response, which is the only reason it's Spike/Drusilla. Generally I think Spike can do better. Sorry, S/D 'shippers!

"Ya know, Mate, you're pale enough to be a vamp." Spike blew a thin stream of smoke between his lips and smiled as the other man cringed, coughed, and waved the gray haze away. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not." 

"That's obvious enough." Spike gestured to the baby gurgling happily in Richard's arms. "Good thing I never wanted one of those." 

"I never did either." The baby grabbed his finger. "But now I can't imagine how I ever lived without him." 

"Suit yourself. You and the mommy still tight?" 

"No. No, we're not. I thought I loved her once..." 

"And then ya found your soulmate, eh?" 

Richard glanced up, smiling. "Yeah, something like that." 

"Then where's the lucky girl?" 

The man's smile faded and he pushed back a loose strand of curly blond hair. "I made the biggest mistake of my life, and now I've lost her forever." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike shook his head. "So she's gettin' married tomorrow and you aren't going to stop her?" 

"How could I? What right do I have to stop her from being happy?" The baby fidgeted in Richard's arms and then began playing with daddy's glasses. 

"She was happy with you, right?" 

"Right." 

"And you loved each other, right?" 

"Right." 

"Then I'm bloody sure she still does! Look, Dick," Spike smiled as the other man cringed at the nickname, "neither one of ya are ever gonna be happy if ya aren't together. Take it from somebody who knows." 

"Maybe you're right, but-" 

"None of that. I am right. Get your pale arse down to the airport, buy a ticket, and go sweep 'er off 'er feet whether she likes it or not." When Richard didn't jump up instantly, Spike snapped, "NOW!" 

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Thanks, William." 

It was Spike's turn to cringe. He watched with a smirk as Richard walked down the street. "Good luck, Mate." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drusilla nuzzled Spike's neck happily and purred. "Oh, Spike, the moon is so happy! She is dancing inside." 

"That's nice, Ducks." He patted her hand, then kissed it gently. "I'm just glad everything worked out." 

"You knew. My Spike knew it was all perfect!" She danced away from him, then spun to a stop and knelt before him, head resting on Spike's knee. "How did you know?" she whispered. 

Spike pulled Drusilla into his lap. "Because, Luv, whenever Richard talked about Caroline, I saw the same look in his eyes that I have when I talk about you." They embrace briefly, passionately. 

"I bet it was a beautiful wedding. I bet they had cake." 

"Yes, I'm sure they had cake." 

Drusilla giggled. "We should have cake, Spike. Lots of cake!" 

"Anything you want, Luv. Anything at all."


End file.
